The Wings Around the World Rally
''The Wings Around the World Rally ''is a movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna has a chance to be like Prince Dusty Crophopper before he became Prince, He had a race to win with his frinends in the contest. Plot At Wallace and Gromit's Middle School Yuna asks Skipper/The Tryouts Yuna and her friends are in a race! Getting the planes for Yuna's friends/Skipper visits Yuna Nyx admits the fear of heights Training Yuna and her friends Flying to Fantasyland Airport/Meeting the Racers Seeing old friends again Trivia *This movie is based on Planes. Songs and Music Score #'Nothing Can Stop Me Now' - Mark Holman #Music score - Crop Duster (from Planes) #Music score - Last Contestant (from Planes) #'You Don't Stop - NYC' - #Music score - Dusty Steps Into History (from Planes) #Music score - Start Your Engines (from Planes) #Music score - 2nd Leg/Bulldog Thanked Dusty (from Planes) #'Ein Crop Duster Can Race' - Mory #'Fly' - Jon Stevens #Music score - Dusty and Ishani (from Planes) #Music score - The Tunnel (from Planes) #'Baby Mine' - Rarity #Music score - You're a Racer (from Planes) #Music score - Flint's Determination (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) #Music score - Skipper to the Rescue (from Planes) #Music score - Dogfight (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) #Music score - Dusty Soars (from Planes) #Music score - 1st Place (from Planes) #Music score - A True Victory (from Planes) #Music score - Honorary Jolly Wrench (from Planes) #End Credits - Nothing Can Stop Me Now #End Credits - Collision of Worlds The names of the planes *Princess Yuna and Princess Snowdrop - Full Moon Flight * Prince Edmond and Optimus Primal - * Josephine, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia - * Judy and The Glowkies - * Roger and The Orbitronz - * Eliza and The Glorp Corp - * Daffodil, Rhinox and The Spikels - * Joshua and Katrina and The New Infernites - *Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E and EVE - Robo Plane *Princess Skyla and the Alliance of 16 - Air Jewel *Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and The Infernites - Magic Lava *Golden Apple and The Cragsters - Golden Mine *Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and The Electroids - Electric Rainbow *Emerald and The Flexers - The Green Rubber *Dragonsly, Arachna and The Frosticons - The Ice *Brownie, Red Beret and The Fang Gang - The Brown Fang *Willow Apple and The Wiztastics - The WizPlane *Nyx and Cheetor - The Speeding Plane *Princess Jubilee and Rattrap - The Flying Rat * Hurricane Cloud and Dinobot - The Wonderbolt Flyer * Indigo Marble and Depth Charge - The Wild Stone * Zeñorita Cebra, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace - *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Wheelie and Brains - Fun Cakes * Cream Puff and Sonny - Scenes #The Opening Scene/In Wallace and Gromit's Middle School #Yuna asks Skipper/The Tryouts #Yuna and her friends in a race! #Getting the planes for Yuna's friends/Skipper visits Yuna #Nyx admits the fear of heights #Training Yuna and her friends #Flying to Fantasyland Airport #Meeting the Racers #Seeing old friends again #The First Leg/The Snowy Hill #The Second Leg/Yuna and her friends saves Bulldog/The Third Leg #Advice from Ishani/The Fourth Leg #Spending the night in the Celestian Sunlight #Lost at Sea/On the Wonderbolts Wonderhower #In the storm/Skipper's Story/You're a Princess and a Racer #The Final Leg of the Race #The Big Battle #Nyx Conquers her Fear #Yuna and her friends wins the race/Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies